Love Trials The Chronicles
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Satsuki, jealous of Junpei’s budding relationship with Aya, will stop at nothing to win even dragging Nishino into it. Will Nishino fight with her or tell Manaka the truth? Continuation of The End or the Beginning?
1. Jealous Women

Satsuki, jealous of Manaka's budding relationship with Aya-chan, will stop at nothing to win; even dragging Nishino into it. Will Nishino fight with her or tell Manaka-kun the truth? Continuation of The End or the Beginning?

Author's Notes – Please R&R, Thanks to the people who reviewed The End or the Beginning. You guys inspired this with your thoughtful words.

* * *

Love Trial Chronicles

Chapter 1 - Jealous Women

Satsuki stood behind the door ears trained on the conversation out on the roof. Glancing through the crack in the door she was horrified to see Junpei-kun kissing Aya-chan.

Why that little gaki, how dare she steal my love interest. I will not stand for this, sneaking behind my back and stealing my Manaka.

Hearing footsteps she jumped back ducking around the corner out of sight. Peeking around the corner carefully she watched a blush tinted Toujou walking on clouds. The anger in her grew to dangerous proportions as she thought about what she had seen. Moments later she heard footsteps again. Peeking around the corner she spied Junpei whistling as he left.

--------

Junpei hurried toward the Movie Club's room, thoughts of Aya-chan running through his mind. He loved the way her hair smelled of strawberry shampoo and her lip gloss was flavored the same.

How can she smell so good? What do women do coordinate all their personal hygiene products? His eyes widened as he realized that might be the case. How funny, he found himself chuckling.

Nishino always smelled of fresh air just after a rain. Strawberries are much more pleasurable. He found his face heating up when he realized where his thoughts had gone.

Reaching the club room door he took a moment, praying his face would cool down quickly. Trying to help he put his hands up and began fanning his face. Please work…please work, he was mid-plea when the door crashed open banging him in the face. He toppled backwards and landed against the opposite wall. Why does this stuff always happen to me? Gloomily he held up a hand, "I'm all right."

His cousin Yui stood laughing. "Manaka-kun you always end up with accidents. How is it possible one young man could do so much damage?" She moved out of the doorway and into the hall.

Aya hearing a commotion ran to the door. "Junpei-kun, are you all right?" Seeing him with a big knot on his forehead sprawled against the wall she quickly moved to his side.

He glanced up at her and seeing her concern he decided to make the most of it. "My head is throbbing and the room won't quit spinning." He weakened his voice and formed puppy dog eyes.

Yui stood off to the right smirking. "Manaka-kun it sure is funny, a few seconds ago you were all right and now you are in a relapse? Perhaps it has something to do with Toujou-chan's tender concern." She laughed at the now dejected Manaka-kun as Toujou-chan lightly smacked him while blushing. Offering him her hand, Aya helped pull him up and the three friends left the building.

-------

Satsuki walked up the street, lost in thought. How can I help Manaka-kun see the real me? Maybe I could ask him to shop with me? She thought about taking him to the lingerie store and smiled. It would be even better if that little gaki could see Manaka-kun with me buying special things. I wonder if Nishino knows about Manaka-kun and Toujou-san. I need to let her know, that might help.

Heading for the bakery where Nishino worked she thought about how to win Tsukasa-san's help. She opened the glass door and was assaulted with the smell of fresh baked goods, her mouth watering instantly. Walking slowly up towards the counter she eyed the employees looking for Nishino.

Waiting behind the only other customers she began trying to decide what to order. Finally the people in front of her cleared out and moved to a small table. Stepping forward she was happily surprised to see Nishino step towards the guy behind the counter.

"Hazumu-kun, I'll take this one, could you please put another tray of muffins in the oven?" The kid's eyes widened and he smiled blushing.

"Okay Tsukasa-kami-san right away," He sighed dreamily as he walked away to do kami's bidding.

Nishino shook her head with a helpless look as if to ask why me. "Hello Satsuki-chan, what would you like?"

Satsuki's eyes wandered over the display case as she thought about what to choose. "Oh I don't care…just give me one of those muffins. Waving a hand in the general direction of the display case she remembered her reason for coming. Hey, Nishino-chan do you have a minute? Can you take a break?"

Nishino glanced at Satsuki with surprise. Why would she want to visit me at work, it must be very important. "Hazumu-kun can you cover the counter if customers come in, I am going to take a ten minute break."

A muffled reply came from the back area, "Of course, Tsukasa-kami-san." Nishino grabbed a plate and set a muffin on it before grabbing herself a pop. Coming out from behind the counter she handed Satsuki the plate before following her to a booth in the corner.

Satsuki sat on one side of the booth and Nishino flopped down on the other side. Watching Satsuki quietly she waited, letting the other girl open the conversation.

"I am glad you could take a break. You see you and I have a problem. It concerns Manaka-kun."

Nishino's eyes widened at the mention of her ex's name but she held her silence waiting.

"Toujou-san made her move and I saw them kissing!" She picked up the muffin and tore off a bite, waiting for Nishino's curiosity to pique.

"Really, and you are telling me this because?" Nishino stared at Satsuki surprised wondering if Satsuki enjoyed torturing her.

"Because you are my rival for Manaka-kun's affection, but that little gaki was never a consideration." She waited a moment, chewing thoughtfully wondering how much to reveal. "I know you and Junpei-kun broke up, but that you still have feelings for him. You are my competition, but I think you and I need to work together to bring Manaka-kun back to us and away from Toujou-san." Satsuki took another bite letting her words hang in the air for Nishino to ponder.

Nishino stared thoughtfully at the brunette across from her before replying. "Have you spoken to Manaka-kun about any of this?" Sucking in her breath she was afraid of Satsuki's answer.

"Of course not, that would spoil everything and I would appear as a jealous hag." Satsuki glanced at Nishino with an aggravated look. "I have a plan and it does not include making my self look stupid. Here is the deal, together I think we could draw those two apart and bring Manaka-kun's attention back to us."

Nishino remained silent pondering her options before speaking. "I will think about it, but for now I have to return to work." She left Satsuki who was wrapped up in plotting, smiling over a half eaten muffin.

-------

"Junpei-kun I really like your idea for the movie. I think I will incorporate some of it into the end of the scene in chapter twelve. Aya glanced up at him smiling softly.

Junpei smiled down at her as they walked along the lake's edge.

"I am glad to hear that you liked it. I still have not decided on where that scene should take place though. What do you think of a moonlit area like this?" He held out a hand waving at the area currently in front of them.

"Ah I see the possibilities. It would be kind of romantic." She blushed softly staring out over the water. She smiled softly as his arms came around her his hands meeting somewhere around her middle. He rested his chin on her shoulders trying to see it from her view.

"I think it could work?" He spoke softly into her ear and smiled when he felt a tremor climb up her spine. "What do you think?"

"Um…" Think, think, what do I say? "I think it would be very special." Her voice came out soft and breathless and he could see the rising stain on her cheeks. Turning her around in his arms he leaned down gazing into her eyes.

"What do you say we try it out?" His warm breath tickled her face as she glanced up at him. Everything disappeared in that moment. There was only the two of them in their own world. The lake was forgotten even the movie was not on their minds as their mouths met in a loving kiss.

* * *

End of Chapter 1, I hope you have enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Evil Plots

Hello folks, Here is Chapter 2 of Love Trials The Chronicles. Please R&R and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – I have seen Junpei spelled two different ways. Junpei and Junpi but most of the sourcesI could find spelled it Junpei, so I am leaving it that way.

* * *

Love Trials The Chronicles

Chapter 2 – Evil Plots

Junpei was just finishing up revising chapter three when the phone rang. Jumping up he excitedly looked at the caller id on the handset. Kitaouji, why is Satsuki calling me? I really had hoped it was Aya-chan. Answering the call his voice rang with curiosity.

"Hello, this is Manaka." He paused, waiting for Satsuki to speak.

"Hi, Manaka-kun this is Satsuki and well I sort of have a favor to ask of you. Could we go on a date? I need a guy's advice while shopping." She smiled letting the mood carry over to her voice. "Please Manaka-kun say you will come with me, tomorrow after school." The hopeful excitement in her voice surprised him.

"I suppose I could, I'll meet you at the flagpole after classes. Is that all right?" He thought about the next day relieved that he didn't have any after school duties.

"That would be great, Manaka-kun I really owe you one, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well Manaka-kun." Suddenly Junpei heard dial tone beeping in his ear.

Wow, she sounded kind of odd, what did she mean by sleep well? He thought about her tone which sounded different. Ah well women don't always make sense. He shrugged it off before preparing for bed.

-------

Satsuki plotted the rest of her plan as she walked to school. I need to make sure Toujou knows we are going on a date and I need her to end up where we are.

Hey, her eyes widened as an evil thought entered her mind. Maybe I can convince Hiroshi to bring her to the shop, if we met them by accident Junpei might think they were on a date too. Hiroshi should be easy to convince. A maniacal light entered her eyes as she approached the school.

------

"So you have to do this for me please." Satsuki smiled sweetly at Hiroshi before whispering in his ear. "I promise….," Her voice quieted drastically. She watched satisfied as Hiroshi turned pink and practically drooled at the thought.

"All you want me to do is distract Toujou-chan at lunch. Then after class bring her to the lingerie shop appearing as if we are on a date." He glanced at her quizzically to see if he understood.

She nodded, "It's that easy to get what you want." She left the thought unfinished leaving the rest to his imagination.

Hiroshi thought for a moment before answering. Is this really such a good idea? What if Manaka finds out? Ah what are the chances of that and she promised…His mind could not fully comprehend the idea yet. He finally caved in, nodding excitedly. "Okay you have a deal and I guarantee you it will look like we are on a date."

--------

Satsuki smirked as Hiroshi left for his seat. That was just too easy, you promise a man something simple and they cave. Watching the students come into class she glanced around for someone to talk with.

Just minutes before the bell, Toujou walked in to the class and headed towards her seat. Satsuki sat idly waiting. Thank Kami her seat is directly across from me. She waited for Toujou to approach.

"Good morning Toujou-chan," She smiled trying to seem friendly. "What are your plans when class ends today?"

"Um I'm not sure yet because the Movie Club is not meeting today. I was thinking of asking Manaka-kun to work on chapter ten. It still needs some help." She smiled shyly not sure what to make of Kitaouji-chan's overt friendliness.

"Oh my, didn't Manaka-kun tell you, he must have forgotten. Silly Junpei-kun," Satsuki giggled laying it on thick. "I am afraid we have a date after school. He promised to take me shopping." She watched as Toujou's eyes widened slightly.

Score one for me, Satsuki thought as the bell interrupted. She turned as Sensei began a lecture. Glancing surreptitiously over at Toujou she was happy to see the little gaki looking mildly upset. Oh just you wait, it's only going to get worse.

--------

Aya left the class at lunch. Heading for the cafeteria she watched for Manaka. Wandering around, she was surprised when Hiroshi-kun approached her.

"Toujou-chan, just the girl I was looking for. Can I beg a favor of you? Will you come with me to the school roof?" He leaned in whispering in her ear. "I don't want to discuss the favor here where everyone can hear."

Aya glanced up at him to see a shy nervous Hiroshi slightly blushing. Understanding shyness she easily agreed. "Sure let me grab my lunch first."

He smiled down at her. Women really are suckers for shy awkward men. I cannot believe Sempai was right. He hid his smirk and led her to the stairwell.

When they reached the roof they were quite alone. He wandered over and picked a spot to sit and began unpacking his lunch. Aya followed him and knelt down unpacking her own lunch.

"I feel kind of silly asking this of you Toujou-chan but could you go shopping with me? I need some a woman's opinion and I thought since you have good taste I would ask you." He hid his smirk and looked shyly away.

Aya's eyes widened in surprise, he needs a woman's help? I wonder what he wants to shop for. Well it can't hurt since Junpei is busy anyway. "I could help you I guess, I have nothing else to do." She smiled shyly at Hiroshi and then glanced away.

"Really that's great, you will be helping me so much." Hiroshi smiled at Aya and then changed the topic to mundane things.

--------

When the final bell chimed, Satsuki hurried to the flagpole. Junpei stood waiting for her casually staring off into space. Sucking in her breath she stopped just to stare. He looks so handsome; I just cannot wait. Hurrying up to him she smiled brightly.

"Junpei-kun I am so glad to see you." She reached over and latched onto his arm. "Are you ready, let's go?" She glanced up at him to find him smiling at her bemusedly.

He nodded his head and began heading for downtown. Walking together and chatting, Satsuki leaned her head on his arm.

"I am so happy this is going to be such fun, plus I can really use your opinion because you have good taste." She peeked up at him to gauge his reaction. He was staring off into space. "Junpei-kun what are you thinking about?" Idly she pretended to be interested.

He glanced down at her blushing. "Oh eh well my thoughts were just kind of wandering off. Sorry, I am not trying to spoil your fun." He glanced down at her with an apologetic look. "So where are we going? Did you have a store in mind?"

She pointed up ahead, "That one there looks good, come on." She tugged on his arm enthusiastically hurrying him forward. In a few minutes they were at the door and she opened it and pulled him in.

Junpei stopped just inside the door glancing around in surprise. There were women's panties and bras everywhere in every shade imaginable. Junpei's jaw dropped open as he stared around the room. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest. Panties…bras everywhere, he stood dumbstruck just taking in all the different styles.

Satsuki took one look at his face and wanted to laugh. Instead she grabbed his arm again. "Junpei-kun I need your help in choosing some new things, what do you like?"

His head whipped back towards her at hearing the question. He gulped, what do I like…on her? He stammered trying to get words out. "I think…well that is…what do I like? Um well…" He paused trying to gather his random thoughts. Pick your tongue up man. What do I say what do I say? He ran sweaty hands down his slacks and tried to focus.

"Yes what do you think would look nice on me?" She asked him flirting outrageously. "I think pink maybe or a dark green?"

"Pink…Green, uh yeah that would be nice." He was drooling at the thought.

"Will you come tell me which looks better?" She watched as his eyes nearly crossed. Laughing to herself she pulled him over to the sales rack and grabbed a pink checkered set of bra and panties. "What do you think?" She held them up shoving them practically right under his nose.

Junpei was shocked to be staring at women's underwear close up. "Wow um I mean wow well sure." His hand reach up to touch the fabric and then he dropped his hand down to his side.

She grabbed another set in dark green velour. "Come on, I have to try them on and see what you think." Satsuki pulled him towards the wall where the curtain dressing rooms were. "Wait right here and I'll be right back.

She walked into the dressing room and hurriedly changed into the skimpy pink set of underwear. She opened the curtain and strolled out standing saucily.

"Well Junpei-kun what do you think? She watched as his jaw dropped open again. I must look good if his jaw just fell open. Smiling she heard the door opened and turned towards the door. When it opened and she saw Hiroshi guide Toujou in she put the last part of her plan into action.

Grabbing Junpei she toppled over backwards pulling his weight with her. She easily guided his head forward making sure his face ended up sunk in her chest. Giggling loudly she purposely drew attention their way.

"Junpei what are you doing, it feels nice whatever it is." She smiled at him and giggled some more, "Stop that tickles."

Junpei blushing crazily tried to pull his face out but found it mashed between the two globes. Finally with a funny pop his face slid free. Glancing down at Satsuki he was surprised by the slight blush on her face and the odd look in her eyes.

Hearing a throat being cleared, his head whipped around to find Aya-chan standing next to Hiroshi-kun. His arm was resting easily around her waist and she stood looking down at the two on the floor with a strange expression on her face.

* * *

FIN - Here is an end to Chapter 2, I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review and share your thoughts. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just don't know how Aya is going to react yet, ya know, so be patient and I will update soon with more. 


	3. Cut Throat Business Deals

Hello again, First off I want to apologize. I never meant for this Chapter to take so long. Gomen nasai, I seriously seemed to lose my focus but have finally found it once more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to the wonderful people who have reviewed, your thoughts mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer - I own nothing of Ichigo 100 Percent, and trust me from experience. What ever you do, do not buy the rights to any Anime off of E-bay for $19.99! It is a hoax, yes, I found out the hard way. :p

* * *

Love Trials The Chronicles

Chapter 3 - Cut Throat Business Deals

Aya stared in shock at the scene before her. Junpei was stretched out on top of Satsuki, who wore very little in the way of clothing. His face, the color of a tomato, he was currently sputtering.

Hiroshi tugged on Aya's arm. "Come let's leave the lovers to their date." He smiled at Satsuki before pulling Aya towards the door. Aya glanced back one last time to see Satsuki lean up and kiss Junpei.

Turning back around, she glanced at Hiroshi to see him staring at the lingerie with an odd look in his eyes. She cleared her throat trying to catch Hiroshi's attention. "Can we please go somewhere else?"

Brought back by her voice, Hiroshi nodded. "Sure, how about I buy you some ice cream?" He smiled when she nodded. He lifted a finger and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Leaning in close he felt the need to whisper. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't know Junpei was such a hentai."

---------

Aya needed time to think, after leaving Hiroshi at the ice cream stand she wandered around Tokyo trying to decide how she felt. It was kind of comical seeing Junpei's head pop loose but I am angry too.

She wanted to smack Satsuki and she didn't fully understand why. Shouldn't I want to smack Junpei just as much? Her thoughts were a jumble of confusion and she couldn't find any easy answers. Maybe I should talk with Junpei and hear his side. Shaking her head in frustration she decided to see what he had to say.

Finally locating him heading home she called out, "Junpei-kun could I ah…talk to you for a minute?" She watched as he turned and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I…uh…thought you wouldn't want to talk to me. If you feel the need to slap me, warn me first all right." Holding up a hand casually and chuckling nervously he continued, "I am sorry that happened earlier. Kitaouji-chan is just…well…over the top at times." He glanced at Aya and prayed she understood.

Aya stood watching him wanting to believe him but still unsure after Satsuki had kissed him. Suddenly a thought struck her and she spoke without thinking. "What about that kiss?"

Junpei began blushing and waving his hands around. "That…wasn't me you know and Kitaouji is just too affectionate."

Aya chuckled to see him so uncomfortable. "Okay you are off the hook this time." She stepped closer and glanced up at him. "Can we go get some ice-cream?" She smiled shyly and waited for an answer.

"I would like that." He reached over and grabbed her hand tugging gently. "Come on, let's go." He smiled down at her in relief.

--------

Satsuki smirked confidently assured that Junpei was head over heels. How could he not be after that kiss? Stars danced in her eyes as she waited for Hiroshi to arrive. She sat on the bench tapping her foot impatiently. He promised to be here by seven. I hope he succeeded with Toujou. That little mouse does not deserve my Junpei.

Her attention was brought back to the moment by footsteps behind her and a clearing throat. "Well is Manaka-kun head over heels or what?" Hiroshi spoke from behind her and then moved around the bench to plop down beside her.

She thought for a moment before responding to his question. Of course he is how could he not appreciate me for what I am? "Of course he is head over heels, before long I will have him in my bed." With a flirtatious wink, she smiled up at her co-conspirator.

"Did you make your move on Toujou? Did the little mouse at least let you kiss her?" She asked scorn coloring her tone.

Hiroshi glanced at her, the scorn in her voice surprising him. "What do you have against her anyway?" He waited wondering how she would answer.

"She is…" What do I say what do I say? "She is…just little miss goody two shoes if you know what I mean. Little Miss Sweet and innocent and I just know she is no innocent. That stupid routine just drives me up the wall."

His eyes widened in surprise. I never would have thought Satsuki would be jealous of Toujou. This is just too perfect. He chose his words perfectly to rub her the wrong way.

"She seems really sweet, and that innocent allure is just perfect if you ask me." He suppressed his grin as Satsuki's face grew red with frustration.

"No one asked you and anyway it's all just an act." She growled low in her throat wanting to throttle Hiroshi. He makes me so mad.

Hiroshi watched the play of emotions across her face. Man she is beautiful in a snit. Now I can make things even worse for her. "Hey Satsuki-chan remember your promise? You said you would kiss me and I know I fulfilled my end of the bargain, now it's your turn." He didn't give her a chance to respond and just pulled her close and closed the gap.

His lips met hers slowly and he teased her with tiny butterfly kisses. When a sigh slipped out, without her realizing it, he pulled her even closer and began his assault. He nibbled on her lower lip and then teased her with his tongue.

Before long they were both panting with need and he broke the contact hoping to confuse her. He glanced at her to find her for once quiet and slightly flushed.

Wow, that can't happen again, even if he is better than Junpei when it comes to kissing. She finally found her voice. "You know that can't happen again. I can't do that to Junpei-kun." She glanced at him to see him regarding her coolly.

We will just have to see about that. He didn't reply just nodded and stood slowly. "I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow." He walked away without looking back leaving her to wonder.

She sat still in shock. Her hand unconscientiously wandering to her lips, as she sat thinking. He did not even mention enjoying it or anything, I wonder why? Just to leave like it was nothing, how dare he do that? She sat pondering for a while before finally heading home.

--------

Here is an end to Chapter 3, I hope you have enjoyed it.


	4. Tug o'war

Hello again, Here is Chapter 4 of Love Trials The Chronicles. I would like to take a moment and apologize for the time it took to get this out. My creativity took a vacation without permission, but since it is back I made this Chapter a little longer for your enjoyment. Once again I am very sorry and I hope you enjoy this please R & R and let me know what you think…

* * *

Love Trials The Chronicles 

Chapter 4 – Tug o' war

Tsukasa Nishino stood in front of her fan club speaking gently. "I would like to thank all of you for your support and best wishes." She bowed respectfully and watched as the twenty or so young men bowed in return.

She sighed as she turned away. It is not easy dealing with these over zealous young guys. I understand their worship but it is still a challenge to be nice.

She wandered towards work letting her mind wander. What should I do about Satsuki-chan's request? I do still care for Junpei-kun but if he loves Toujou it is not my place to interfere, or is it?

She growled in frustration just thinking about everything. It had weighed heavily on her mind the night before leaving her tossing and turning for hours. Throughout the day she had found herself unable to concentrate as memories of her and Junpei kept popping up.

She felt torn and it confused her. I love him and I need to decide if trickery will help me end up in his arms again. Satsuki could be right? Maybe together we could pull him and Toujou apart. Is that what I want though, love brought by deceit?

Her thoughts ran in circles until her heart spoke up. She glanced up to see the bakery door awaiting her. She tucked it all away and put on a happy smile opening the door.

---------

Manaka Junpei lay sound asleep as his subconscious mind spoke….He was standing on the roof watching Aya-chan when from behind he heard voices. He turned around quickly surprised.

"Manaka-kun we have come to save you." Nishino and Satsuki stood behind him looking worried. They stepped closer and each picked up hand and began tugging him towards the door. "Don't you want some tea?" Nishino offered sweetly as Satsuki tried another alternative.

"Manaka-kun I have to show you something in the Movie Club room." They were both cajoling him and dragging him towards the door.

"Wait what about me?" Aya-chan spoke clearly and he whipped around to see himself slowly leaving her behind. He tried to call out but found he could not get the words to form. Seeing the desperate sadness etched on her features and the lone tear, he sat up with a start.

He found himself sitting over his homework a big blob of drool slowly soaking his geometry homework. His heart racing and his thoughts in turmoil he tried to remember what he had been dreaming about. As with all dreams, this one was already gone and he had no idea what the emotions roiling inside were about.

He sighed in frustration and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and began copying the now ruined first copy.

----------

Nishino left work, tired from the shift. Tonight sure was a busy time. People must get really hungry on Thursdays. She sighed and rolled her shoulders easing the stress before pulling out her cell phone. Dialing Satsuki's number she waited rather impatiently.

"Moshi-moshi?" Satsuki answered sounding perky as always.

"Hello, It is Nishino and I have reached a decision. Could we meet at the Theatre near where I work?"

"Yeah give me ten minutes and I will be there." The phone went dead and Nishino disconnected the call. Am I doing the right thing? For love I would do anything so this must be right.

She sat down upon the bench in front of the theatre and began to wait. She pondered her decision letting her thoughts wander.

"Hello, well what is it?" The voice snapped her back to the moment and she glanced up to see Satsuki excitedly waiting.

"I'm in, you can count on me to help with any plan plus I might just have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Nishino grinned when Satsuki relaxed.

"I knew you were my only real competition. Partner's it is…let's shake on it?" She held out hand and Nishino easily gripped it. They shook hands and Satsuki sat down as they began to plot.

----------

Junpei wanted to catch up with Aya as soon as possible. He hurried through his morning routine and scrambled out the door. She is going to love my idea I think. It had hit when he had finally finished with his homework the night prior. A. Dream. Sequence. It was too perfect, for the main hero or heroine.

Junpei quickened his pace as he spotted Aya-chan. He was so intent on catching Aya that he never saw the soft body until it collided with his muscled chest.

"Junpei-kun, just the person I was looking for." Nishino stood holding on to him trying to steady her balance. Green eyes focused entirely on him were twinkling with happiness.

"Nishino-chan what are you doing so far from your own school?" He set her back on her feet and steadied her before letting his hands drop back to his sides.

"I needed to talk to you after school and I wanted to catch you now to arrange it." She smiled softly as a slight blush warmed her cheeks. "So could we uh talk after school, maybe at your place?" She leaned up close and whispered in his ear. "It is something rather private and I don't want to be overheard."

He glanced at her quizzically a moment. "I guess we can, I'll meet you here okay?"

She nodded and giving him a quick hug, turned running off in the other direction. He smiled watching her long legs eat up the distance until he could see her no more. I wonder what this is all about.

"Junpei-kun, hey Junpei-kun" He was brought back to find Aya standing nearby calling his name. He chuckled nervously before responding.

Good morning Aya-chan, just the person I hoped to catch up with." He smiled genuinely happy to see her.

Aya blushed and glanced at the ground, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"I have a great idea to run by you, Aya-chan." He paused a moment to take a deep breath. "What do you think about a dream sequence with the main hero or heroine?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and her smile grew before she spoke. "I think that is a really good idea. How about we put it in the scene with the homework?" Her mind was racing with ideas and she pulled out a notebook and began jotting down notes.

Junpei blushed realizing how close to his own experience she had just hit upon. Some of the enthusiasm waned. "I think that is okay." He walked beside her as she wrote. "We need to hurry otherwise we are going to be late."

Aya crammed the notebook back in her bag and picked up her pace to keep up with Junpei. They reached the school and parted ways.

---------

Nishino sighed as the final bell rang. She was still unsure of how to pull this off. My idea and I can make it work…somehow. She stretched idly watching for her usual followers hoping to avoid them. She peeked through the crack and watched as they headed for the gymnasium to continue their search.

When the last ardent young follower was gone she slipped out the double doors and into the sunlight. She hurried up the street making her way towards Junpei's designated spot. Her thoughts were in a turmoil excited to see him alone and yet fearful he would reject her advances. Hopefully he still has some feelings left from our time together. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.

Nishino shook her head ruefully. Am I really as bad as Satsuki? I am planning to manipulate Junpei and I am wondering this very question? She chuckled at the irony of her own thoughts.

A dark head above the rest caught her attention. He stood idly staring off into space. She knew Junpei well enough to know his mind was busy plotting on the movie he dreamed of.

She snuck up behind his distracted form and gently laid her hand over his eyes.

"Hey stranger, guess who?" Her voice a warm throaty purr she almost ruined her moment by laughing.

"Nishino?", he guessed haphazardly wanting to turn and look. She let go and gave him a quick hug.

"You are too good you know." She smiled before falling into step beside him and glancing up at his treasured face. "So is your place all right for talking?" She asked the question hesitantly letting a slight blush grace her cheeks.

"Of course, anything for my Nishino…" He spoke the words without thought and was surprised to see the happy look on her face.

His words warmed her and she smiled with a soft look. This may be easier than I thought, because it seems he may still care. She reached over and grabbed his arm to hold onto and beamed when he smiled down at her.

They made their way in quiet solitude towards Junpei's place, arriving before either of them expected. He gently disentangled his arm so that he could unlock his door and held it for her. She walked in and slipped off her outdoor shoes.

Padding across the carpet she set her bag down and plopped down on his tatami mat. Junpei closed the door behind her and slipped his shoes off. He watched as she dropped on his mat and thought about being a good host.

What do I say? What do I say…quick…offer refreshments? "Would you care for some tea?"

Nishino glanced at him in surprise. "I would love some truly." He is quite thoughtful when he wants to be. She watched as he wandered to the kitchen and she listened to the soothing sounds of him preparing the tea.

Can I do this? Can I really go through with this and advance my cause? Her thoughts were wandering when Junpei walked into the room carrying a tea caddy. He made his way towards Nishino and the table and sat the tray down upon the low table. Dropping down beside her he pushed a cup of hot tea in her direction.

"Here you go I hope you like green tea?" He asked it as a question even though he knew it was her favorite. He smiled goofily and waited for her teasing.

"Junpei, you silly, you know it is my favorite…" She picked up the cup and sipped at the hot brew. She let out a grateful sigh as the first warmth surged through her.

Junpei waited patiently until Nishino seemed ready to talk. Ah now I will find out why she needed to speak in private. He hid his grin and just leaned back on his heels.

"Uh Junpei I have a big problem and you might be the only one that can help me." Nishino ducked her head and let a slight blush warm her cheeks. "Eto…you know of my fan club…well you see…one of the guys." She took a deep breath trying to still her rapid pulse. "He won't take no for an answer and has become troublesome." She ducked her head and trembled purposefully looking vulnerable.

"Really…you need my help how?" Junpei looked troubled by Nishino's confession. Lost in thought and worried for Nishino he wasn't paying attention.

Nishino waited for the right moment and picked up her cup. She could see that Junpei was distracted by her confession and knew the time was right. She held the cup up high and upended it down the front of her letting the cup slip from her trembling fingers.

"Oh oh, I am so sorry, my nerves you know…Ah my school uniform will be ruined." She glanced at him surreptitiously and let her guard down. "Could I use your shower and could you please wash my clothes?"

He glanced at her in shock and nodded numbly. Nishino in my shower…Nishino in my shower…is using my towel…in my shower. "Uh sure…I can do that, the towel is hanging in there. When you are ready please pass me your clothes and I will throw them in to wash." He gulped and tried to make the images leave his mind.

She made her way into his bathroom and closed the door before slowly stripping. She made sure her matching bra and panties were on top. My best pair, he better appreciate this. She smiled saucily in the mirror and stepped over to the door. Grabbing the towel she easily wrapped it around herself and then opened the door.

Junpei heard the quiet clip of the bathroom door when a knock on his front door startled him. He popped up and wandered over. Who would be here? He opened the door and peeked out to find Aya-chan standing on his porch looking nervous.

----------

Here is an end to Chapter 4, please let me know what you think….


	5. Willing Participant or Scheming Goddess

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 5 of Love Trials – The Chronicles. I hope you enjoy it, please R&R and let me know what you think.

I'd like to take a moment and apologize for this taking so long. I am sorry you had to wait but I hope it will be worth it. I would also like to thank the many wonderful people who have reviewed. Your words mean so much to me…THANKS!

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I do not have any rights to this and I am in no way profiting from this. It is done purely for entertainment.

* * *

Love Trials – The Chronicles

Chapter 5 – Willing Participant or Scheming Goddess

Junpei stood staring at Aya-chan in horror. "A…Ay…Aya-chan, you here, what…" He swallowed nervously wondering what to do.

"Junpei-kun…I um need to ask…" Aya-chan stopped and her eyes widened with shock as his bathroom door opened and Nishino strolled out wrapped in nothing more than a towel.

Nishino stood blushing for a second before smiling. "Toujou-chan it is not what you are thinking. She smiled with a compassionate look at both parties before continuing.

"You see I spilled tea on my clothes and Manaka-kun was nice enough to loan me his shower." She calmly handed the clothes to Manaka before speaking again. "You two talk and I will shower." With a jaunty wave she wandered back into the bathroom.

----------

Take that Satsuki! Nishino grinned to her reflection and threw a peace sign at the beautiful girl in the mirror. I did exactly what you wanted without really doing any damage. I will ruin your little evil plot even if I have to confess to Manaka and Toujou.

Satisfied with the results she turned on the shower and climbed in letting the warm water relax her.

--------

Aya stood staring after Nishino with a surprised smile. I knew there was a reason I liked Tsukasa-chan. "Junpei-kun I wanted to ask…ano…I mean I…" A blush blossomed over her cheeks making her look cute.

Junpei watched her struggle with some unknown inner battle before her words just stuttered to a halt. What does she want to ask? He watched as she unexpectedly moved towards him with an intent look that he didn't understand.

Aya grabbed the last shreds of her courage and stepped towards Junpei. I can do this…I can do this. When she came nose to nose with him she stopped and leaned up to grasp his face gently. Without thinking about it she pulled him down a bit and then kissed him.

Junpei didn't know what to think when she came in close and grasped his face. When her lips met with his, he stopped being able to breathe. The innocence of her attempt moved him. His arms slid around her gathering close and then he intensified the contact. Aya and Junpei were so wrapped up in the moment that neither one heard the bathroom door open nor noticed Nishino watching them with a contented smile….

--------

Nishino sprawled across her bed, her feet kicked up behind her. The phone was casually held to her ear as she filled in Satsuki.

"I did exactly as you said, Satsuki, they are just too close. I even came out wrapped in the towel when I heard Toujou-san's voice. She just smiled and acted friendly as usual."

"That little mouse is too stupid to understand anything. I am going to have to take drastic measures now because nothing else is working." Satsuki's voice sounded odd over the phone.

"What do you have in mind?" Nishino asked casually hiding the apprehension in her voice.

"I don't know for sure, but I know this guy…he pays well for young girls. I don't what becomes of them but they aren't seen again."

The casual way in which she spoke raised the hair on the back of Nishino's neck. She took a deep breath before speaking. "So you want to have Toujou-san kidnapped?" Nishino tried to sound normal and not let fear be heard in her voice.

"Better yet I will lead Toujou there by the nose you just watch and see if I don't." Satsuki's voice was light and carefree as she spoke of such deviousness.

"How can I help?" Nishino grimaced at the thought of helping but knew it might be Toujou's only chance.

"You and I will get her to go out with us for Karaoke Friday. While she is distracted we will slip a little something in her drink. When she is out we can easily deliver her right into this guy's hands." Satsuki chuckled in a chilling manner before continuing. "Brilliant isn't it?" Satsuki waited for some reply from her cohort.

"You could say that…" More like sickening…Nishino kept her thoughts to herself and decided it was time to get off the phone. "Well I have to go…I still have a ton of homework, so I will talk to you tomorrow." She waited for Satsuki's reply and then quickly hung up.

What in the world am I going to do….?

--------

Satsuki wandered into the classroom the next morning watching for Toujou. When she saw that Toujou was already at her desk Satsuki smiled. She strolled casually towards her own desk arriving next to Toujou.

"Hey Toujou-chan just the girl I wanted to see." Satsuki smiled conspiratorially at the surprised girl glancing at her.

"Tsukasa-chan and I were wondering if you would come with us tomorrow after school." She sat lazily in her seat before continuing. "We thought since it was Friday that we should celebrate by going and singing Karaoke."

Aya glanced at Satsuki thoughtfully before commenting. "Well you see, Manaka-kun and I sort of have plans." She blushed softly and glanced at her desk finding the wood grain suddenly fascinating.

Satsuki let a smirk creep onto her features. "Oh I see you have reached the level where you have to spend every minute together."

Aya's blush became brighter at Satsuki's insinuation. What do I say, what do I say? "Well ano…maybe I could go"…Junpei will understand, I think. "Okay I will go with you and Tsukasa-chan." Aya smiled at Satsuki not understanding the gleam in her eyes.

That was way too easy little one you really should beware of people. Satsuki smiled in return noticing Toujou's relief. "We will go tomorrow after school if that is all right?"

Aya nodded and pulled out her book as the Teacher began speaking.

-------

Satsuki called Nishino as soon as she arrived home. She dialed the number waiting impatiently for Nishino to answer. Finally on the third ring she heard a breathless voice.

"Moshi-moshi," Nishino wondered if it was Manaka-Kun.

"It's me and the plan is a go." Satsuki's smug voice ruined her excited mood. "I told you the little mouse would walk right into our trap." Satsuki laughed and it grated on Nishino's nerves.

"Okay…so what time are we doing this?" Nishino's calm tone hid her nervousness.

"I just told her after school." Satsuki replied sounding bored.

"That works, well I have a ton to do tonight and I have to work so I will just see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and began making her own plans….

---------

Friday afternoon arrived too quickly. Satsuki and Aya met at the school gates when the final bell chimed. Nishino strolled up just as they arrived and all three wandered towards one of the many karaoke bars. Satsuki led them through the streets of Tokyo towards a seedy area. Unfamiliar with the area and unsure Aya finally spoke up.

"Are you sure there are Karaoke bars in this part of town?" Her quiet voice laced with concern had Nishino glancing at her.

"It is fine I am sure." Nishino tried to sound reassuring even with the dread creeping into her stomach. It feels like I have ice in my stomach. She watched their surroundings closely without being obvious. I need to know if there is going to be trouble. She kept her thoughts to herself and stayed with Satsuki and Aya.

In the middle of the next block Satsuki finally stopped before a bright red door and smiled.

"Okay ladies we are here, so let's have some fun!" She turned and opened the door leading the way in. Aya followed tentatively unsure of what to think and Nishino stayed close behind Aya just in case.

The place was as seedy as the surrounding neighborhood. The floors were covered in sickly green shag carpet and the walls were covered with gaudy pictures. The smell of tobacco and alcohol permeated the place and Aya found it odd.

"Are you sure we should be in a place like this?" Aya asked half-jokingly trying to keep the mood light.

"Hey, this is the best place anywhere. Trust me, we will be left alone and," Satsuki smiled conspiratorially before continuing. "They don't ask for ID here, so we can order anything we want."

Aya's look of shock was so funny Satsuki almost laughed aloud. "Haven't you ever drunk anything?" At her blush Satsuki knew she hadn't. This is going to be way too easy. She smiled and continued, "Well we will have to change that won't we?"

The three girls continued on down the hall until they reached a half door. Opening it Satsuki strolled into the room glancing around. It's perfect for what I need. Nishino and Aya followed her into the room glancing around also.

Red shag carpet covered the floor and the half moon couch. There were spots on the floor where the carpet was discolored and matted with what looked to be something nasty. In the center of the room stood a beat up scarred wood table for drinks and the song book. The microphone lay helplessly on the table waiting to be grabbed. Satsuki plopped down on the couch and waved an arm around.

"So what do you think?" She glanced around herself and laughed. "I really love this place." She didn't wait for a reply and instead grabbed the song book.

Nishino strolled casually over and sat on the couch near Satsuki and waved Aya over. Aya smiled gratefully and wandered closer still unsure about the place. She eyed the whole room discreetly not wanting to hurt Satsuki's feelings.

A knock on the half door startled Aya. She glanced up to see a young guy in a gaudy polyester shirt pulling out a little notebook.

"So what will you ladies have?" He grinned and with a leer and eyed Satsuki like a warm dessert.

"Hey Toshi," She waved a hand in recognition and began ordering. "First we'll need three Eastern Manhattans. She suddenly stood up and strolled to where their waiter stood. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear looking seductive.

Nishino wondered what Satsuki was up to but she was unable to ask directly. Aya had lost interest in the waiter and was idly glancing through the song book trying to decide what to sing.

Toshi smiled and threw Satsuki a roguish wink before turning away. "You got it babe, be right back with those drinks." Satsuki grinned as he shut the door and shot a victory smile at Nishino over Aya's head.

---------

The first round of drinks arrived quickly and Satsuki sat down next to Aya. "Since you are new to this you have to do this a certain way." At Aya's look of concern she smiled. "It is tradition that with your very first drink you have to slam it down."

"Are you sure?" Aya looked troubled and glanced helplessly at Nishino.

"It is all right. Just drink it all quickly in one huge drink and then you will feel much better." Nishino smiled reassuringly at Aya to calm the innocent girl. I will protect you as best as I can.

Aya picked up the cold glass and felt it slip just a bit in her nervous hands. I can do this…I can do this…I don't want these friends to see me as young. She took a deep breath and put the glass to her lips and began swallowing. The taste isn't too bad. It slid down her throat and she finally set the glass down with a bit of a bang.

"I did it, no way, that was actually pretty good." She smiled and glanced at the two girls watching her.

"Okay, now it is time for you to sing." Satsuki waited expectantly until Aya had picked out a song and pushed the appropriate button. Aya stood and began singing a slower lover song.

Satsuki watched Aya but spoke in Nishino's direction. "So everything is on schedule. We only need to get more alcohol in her." She watched Aya avidly as she continued. "You know she is pretty enough I should get good money out of her." The thought was spoken idly and then Satsuki glanced at Nishino.

I know I'll get a good price out of you but you don't need to know that. Her eyes gave nothing away as she glanced at the beautiful blonde before her. If only you knew, but you are too stupid to see that I could never allow you to be my competition. She smiled at Nishino and then glanced back to see Aya finishing up the song.

Aya was flushed and giddy as she wandered to the couch. "Well?" She asked curiously.

"You did great but now our second round should be arriving any minute." Satsuki's word proved prophetic as Toshi knocked on the door.

"Hello Ladies…I come bringing more drinks." He smiled and cocked his head, "So which of you lovely ladies did I hear singing?" Toshi walked in and sat the tray on the table.

Aya flushed and spoke hesitantly. "It was me." She glanced away shyly afraid of what he might say.

"You sing like an angel…" Toshi playfully sat next to the shy girl and diverted her attention. "Will you marry me?" He reached for Aya's hand and held it while gazing at her with rapt admiration.

Satsuki opened her purse and pulled out a small vial. She uncorked it and poured the clear fluid into Aya's drink while Toshi distracted her.

Nishino watched the proceedings with nervous trepidation. "What is that?" She asked quietly leaning towards Satsuki.

"It's GHB; it'll just make Toujou-san sleepy that is all." She smiled at Nishino. "Don't worry so much." Satsuki slipped the now empty vial back into her purse and looked around innocently. Toshi was still distracting Aya with silliness. He had landed on the floor on one knee and was begging Aya to give him great pleasure by becoming his wife.

Aya stared at the young man unsure of what to think of his silliness. A small smile flitted over her features as she laughingly rejected him. "Sorry I cannot grant your wish but I am honored by your proposal."

Toshi finally stood looking playfully sad. "Turned down flat, imagine that, it's never happened before." He smiled at Satsuki. "Enjoy your drinks, Ladies." With a final wave he sauntered from the room.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 5. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. 


	6. A Serious Dose of Danger!

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 6 of Love Trials – The Chronicles, please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Standard Disclaimer applies…

Now on to the good stuff…..

* * *

Love Trials – The Chronicles

Chapter 6 – A Serious Dose of Danger!

Satsuki eyed her quarry casually. "Toujou-chan, this drink is better than the last one." She pointed to the three glasses on the table. "This is a Japanese Fizz anyone who is anyone has had one." Satsuki smiled conspiratorially and continued. "I think you are going to enjoy it. So let's have a toast." She raised her glass and waited expectantly.

Aya glanced at Nishino and Satsuki and lifted her glass. She watched what they did and tried to copy them.

"To new experiences," Satsuki smirked as their glasses all clinked. If you two only knew what you were really about to experience. She knew that Toujou was new to drinking so she would be able to fool her and probably Nishino as well. She swallowed the drink in one long gulp and watched as they both followed suit. Too easy, Satsuki smiled at Nishino with a wicked gleam.

Nishino nodded in response and smiled. She watched Toujou for any signs of the drug taking effect. So far she was just giggling and finally starting to relax.

"So who is singing next?" Aya glanced at the two girls expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I will sing now, might as well have a go." Nishino slid her slender arms out of her jacket and set it neatly on the couch. She smiled and grabbed the microphone before punching in the song number. She slowly stood and walked to the open area and began singing an upbeat song.

Satsuki scooted a bit closer to Toujou and smiled sweetly. "So Toujou-chan, how are you and Manaka-kun doing?" She waited for a moment and then continued her line of questioning. "He wasn't mad that you came was he?"

Aya stared at her for a moment. What do I say? How much can I share? "We are all right." She hesitated before continuing. "He was a little upset but he seemed to understand." She smiled softly thinking of their last kiss.

Satsuki watched the little gaki closely waiting for the drug to take effect. When she the faint blush spread over Aya's cheeks it angered her. She immediately decided to act upon it. "So have you to…you know…done it?" Satsuki smiled at Aya and waited.

What do I say? What does she mean? "Of course we have, well you know kissed." Aya turned pink and suddenly found the carpet fascinating.

"No silly, I meant, has he made you a woman yet?" Satsuki grinned evilly as Aya's flush became even brighter.

"Ano…eto…you see…we…ano…are waiting." She finished the sentence on a quiet note.

"How commendable," Satsuki smirked at her own humor as Aya missed the sarcasm in her tone. She glanced at Aya to find the girl watching Nishino sing. Upon closer inspection she noticed that Aya's eyes were slowly drifting closed. She looked to be fighting to stay awake.

Sleepy…tired…got to watch Nishino sing…too tired…I can't fight this feeling. She nodded off and slumped over finally giving in to the need for sleep. Her lax body lay limp on the couch.

Satsuki smiled, part one accomplished. She waved to catch Nishino's attention. The blonde set the microphone down and walked over. She eyed the sleeping girl on the couch.

"Is she all right?" Nishino gently shook Aya and got no reaction.

"She's fine, just deeply asleep. Let's get her to Ezaki." She reached out and grabbed one of Aya's arms pulling her up. "You grab the other side and we'll get her to the room."

Nishino picked up her jacket and then Aya's other arm and they slung the limp girl between them. "Who is Ezaki?" Nishino asked carefully trying to be gentle with Aya.

"That's the guy I told you about and this is his establishment." Satsuki smirked and nodded to Nishino. "Ready?" Nishino nodded and they both stood, Aya hanging limply between them. Satsuki whistled loudly and seconds later Toshi stuck his head in the door.

"You called babe?" Toshi smiled and Nishino noticed for the first time how fake his nice attitude seemed.

"Yeah I got a little treat for Ezaki. Could you please have him meet us in the room?" Satsuki smiled and winked. "I'll see you in a few minutes. You know I always keep my promises."

Toshi looked excited, "So this is it." His eyes gleamed as he stared. "Yeah sure I'll let Ezaki know." He hurried from the room and quickly disappeared.

"Let's do this." Satsuki smiled and they walked towards the door. Turning sideways they slid through the doorway and Satsuki led them on down the corridor away from the way they had come in. A few doors down they faced an elevator and Satsuki poked the button. After just a few seconds it slid open silently and they entered sideways. Satsuki used her spare hand and poked the button for the top floor.

Nishino glanced down at Aya to see her head hanging limply against her chest. She felt bad for her part in this mess but if all went according to plan she would also be the one to save Aya.

The elevator rose slowly up the levels until with a ding it reached the top floor. The doors slid open and they continued their journey. A magnificent hallway tiled with stone lay directly in front of them. Nishino listened as their feet made slapping noises on the smooth stone. They walked to the very last door and Satsuki hastily knocked.

When they heard a deep voice call out enter, Satsuki easily turned the handle and pushed the door open. They turned sideways again and slowly shuffled into the room. Satsuki led the way to a big bed and pulled Toujou from Nishino and roughly tossed her on the bed.

Nishino took a moment to glance around. The room was decorated tastefully in dark green and gold. The bed was covered in a green and gold comforter and a heavy gold lamp accentuated the nightstand next to the bed. The walls had expensive pictures and gold wainscoting.

"Hmm" A deep throat clearing startled Nishino and she turned around to see a man in his early thirties standing behind them. He glanced appreciatively at Aya and then his eyes wandered over Nishino with an odd gleam.

"So this is the merchandise?" The guy was dressed quite fashionably in an expensive suit and looked the part of the wealthy.

Satsuki smiled at him and winked. "I only offer the best." She waited to see what he would do. Nishino took in the scene with growing horror because something didn't seem quite right.

Ezaki walked over to the bed and ran finger over Aya's cheek. "What did you give this one?" He glanced expectantly at Satsuki awaiting an answer.

"Just a small dose of GHB, she should wake in a few hours." Satsuki watched him with a look of smug satisfaction. "So what is the merchandise worth to you?"

Ezaki turned and gazed at Nishino with his head cocked to the side. The gleam in his eyes was predatory and it sent a chill up Nishino's spine. He caught her gaze and held it waiting for her to look away. When she stared back and refused to look away first he finally gave in. Ezaki smiled and glanced at Satsuki.

"It is worth a small fortune I'll take them both off your hands." He motioned towards both Aya and Nishino.

Nishino let out a surprised gasp and turned shocked eyes to Satsuki who was grinning smugly.

"You had to know I could never truly allow you to be my competition." She looked at Nishino without any sympathy and laughed. "You've got yourself a deal!"

Nishino threw up a hand…"Wait one minute I am not a part of this bargain." She stood aggressively.

"Miss I am happy to inform you that you have just become my property to do with as I see fit." Ezaki reached into his suit and pulled out a small handgun. "I think you will not move a muscle because you value your life!" "Toshi, could you please come in here for a moment."

The young guy immediately came in from the hallway as though he had been waiting. He walked into the room and stood next to Ezaki holding a small bag.

"Do you have the usual assortment?" Ezaki knew that Toshi would be prepared.

"I do Ezaki-sama." He reached into the bag and withdrew a pair of handcuffs.

"You know the routine for the feisty ones." Ezaki ordered and kept the gun trained on Nishino.

Toshi strolled around behind her and grabbed her jacket flinging it to the bed. He then grabbed her wrists yanking them roughly behind her, to place the handcuffs on her wrists. Nishino didn't move and only grimaced as he tightened them. He then literally dragged her over to the bed and roughly shoved her into a sitting position. Toshi set the bag on the nightstand next to the bed and reached into it.

He withdrew a long hypodermic needle filled with clear fluid and a rubber cord. He smiled and leaned down over Nishino.

"It's your turn Angel." He whispered the words as he tied the cord around her upper arm, using it as a tourniquet. When her veins began to swell he found one down near her elbow and inserted the needle pumping the medicine directly into her bloodstream. He did it smoothly with the expertise of a doctor and smiled cruelly watching her growing horror.

"Sweet dreams Angel." He ran a hand over her cheek as the medicine began to take effect.

Nishino found her vision growing fuzzy and his words echoed through her mind mingled with Satsuki's laughter as everything faded and she slipped into the black void…

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 6. Sorry for the Cliffhanger but it just seemed to be a natural stopping point before the conclusion. I hope you enjoy it please let me know what you think.

Author's Notes - I did research and just for technical reference, Eastern Manhattans & Japanese Fizz are actual Japanese alcoholic drinks I found on the web. Honestly I think I would like to try them because they sound tasty. I also researched GHB (yes the date rape drug) I felt it fit Satsuki's needs to a T. I do not honestly know if it would work quite as quickly as in Nishino's case but I figured it would because it would be directly in the blood stream.


	7. And the Oscar goes to

Hey Minna, Here is the conclusion to Love Trials – The Chronicles, please review and let me know what you think?

Thanks to all who have reviewed and a special Thanks to Tornado Reviewer who kept coming back!

Standard Disclaimer applies….

* * *

Love Trials – The Chronicles

Chapter 7 – And the Oscar goes to...

Nishino fought the heavy sinking feeling and tried to keep her head up. When her head finally crashed through she realized she was still under the effects of a drug. Her arms were throbbing underneath her and it dawned on her that she was on her back on something soft. A heavy weight was pressing her down and she could feel fluttering over her chest.

She opened her eyes and blinked trying to bring everything into focus. She could make out a hazy face above her grinning. Nishino tried to speak but it was impossible as it seemed her mouth would not obey her mind.

"Ah you're finally coming around." The voice sounded vaguely familiar and she tried to place it.

That voice, who is it? She blinked again and tried squinting. She could barely make out a dark head and leering grin. Think, think, I know that face. Who is it?

"Ezaki always has me inspect the goods." He grinned appreciatively and ran a finger over her cheek.

Suddenly everything came crashing back. Aya-chan and the whole mess they were in. She glanced up again and Toshi's face slowly came into focus. He was just starting to unbutton her shirt. She tried to struggle but found she could not get her body to obey the commands.

He was just reaching the third button that would expose her to his eyes when a shadow arose behind Toshi. She did not have time to react as he suddenly fell forward and she squeezed her eyes shut. Toshi landed heavily on top of her, his head missing hers by inches. She opened her eyes to see Aya pale and swaying the lamp still in her shaking hands.

Aya glanced down to see Nishino staring back up at her wide eyed. Jumping into action, she set the lamp on the bed and pushed the heavy body over and tried to move him off of Nishino. When she succeeded she grabbed Nishino by the shoulders and sat her up.

Nishino swayed dangerously and Aya threw her arm around Nishino to help hold her up.

"You're still under the effects of the drug but you have to try and fight it." Aya looked seriously upset. "Just a moment and we will have those handcuffs off." She laid Nishino back down and hurriedly dug through the unmoving man's pockets.

Nishino tried to speak but still could not get her mouth to work. Aya finally found the key and hurried back to Nishino. Sitting her up, she tried to steady Nishino while unlocking the handcuffs.

Nishino looked around for her jacket. She spotted it down near the foot of the bed where it had landed. Aya watched her closely as she rubbed feeling back into the girl's numb arms and knew Nishino was trying to tell her something.

When it finally dawned on her what Nishino was trying to convey she smiled. "Ah your jacket, is that what you want me to see?" Aya grinned when Nishino lazily nodded as best as she could.

"F…Ph…o…n…e,..P…ock…et." Nishino struggled to make her mouth obey.

Aya smiled with relief, "Okay I am going to grab it can you hold yourself up?"

Nishino nodded a little more control showing. She could finally feel her self regaining control of her muscles.

Aya slowly backed up watching to make sure she stayed sitting up and then hurriedly grabbed Nishino's jacket from the foot of the bed. Turning around she hurried back to Nishino

"Issh…he…dead?" Nishino glanced at the unmoving body beside her.

"I don't think so but we must hurry before someone comes." Aya was pawing through the pockets looking. When she reached inside the jacket she found a small pocket with something hard. She reached in and pulled out Nishino's cell phone.

Aya glanced at Nishino with a confused look. "Who do I call? Do I call one-ten or is there someone else?"

"Phone…book number ten...Manaka-kun." Nishino struggled sounding sluggish."

"Got it," Aya flipped the phone open and used the speed dial. She waited for an answer.

"Moshi-moshi," a harried voice finally answered.

"Junpei-kun, Nishino and I need your help. Please some crazy guy named Ezaki is keeping us prisoner." Aya spoke hurriedly keeping her eyes on Toshi for any signs of movement. "I smashed one guy over the head, but he could wake up anytime and then we are in big trouble."

Nishino tried to catch Aya's attention but she was focused on Junpei. Nishino stood without swaying too much and stumbled towards Aya. She grabbed the phone and yanked it out of Aya's surprised hands.

"Manaka-kun… we need help now." Nishino continued speaking quickly. "Red door building in hinjaku district, karaoke place, please come now."

"Nishino-chan is this concerning what you warned me about the other day?" Junpei suddenly sounded excited as everything made sense. "I know that building, I am on my way."

"Okay, we are on the top floor in the last room, Ezaki, who is the owner, has a gun, so please hurry and be careful." She hung up the phone and glanced at Aya.

"He is coming so everything will be fine." She tried to sound reassured even though she was worried.

----------

Junpei hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He didn't stop to think just hurried on his way. Jogging through the streets of Tokyo he finally made it to the area Nishino had directed him to. He found the building and slipped inside. Glancing both ways he hurried up the hallway looking for an elevator. Junpei was surprised more people weren't coming and going but the late hour probably explained it. He slipped in when the doors slid open and poked the button for the top floor.

The building was eerily silent in the late evening hours. The quiet whiz of the elevator was the only sound he could hear. A ding rang out when the elevator reached the top floor. He jumped because it sounded deafening in the silence.

The doors slid open and he peeked out. No one was around but he could hear quiet voices down the hall.

He made his way quietly down the hall to the last door and stopped in shock. He could hear Satsuki arrogantly crowing.

--------

Aya and Nishino waited for Junpei and tried to stay calm. Aya glanced at Nishino curiously. "Shouldn't we tie him up or something?"

Nishino nodded, "The idea is good but what are we going to use?" Nishino glanced around the room idly looking for anything.

"How about tearing the sheet up?" Aya looked expectantly at Nishino.

"That is a great idea I hope." Nishino jumped up and removed the top sheet from under the bedspread. She tore the lightweight material with a bit of struggle. They tied Toshi's hands together and then his feet.

"We should probably tie them together." Aya suggested hoping it would make it more difficult for him to escape.

"Yeah and we need to gag him." Nishino tore a few more strips from the sheet. They balled one up and crammed it in his mouth and then wrapped another one around his head to hold it in. With the last strip they tied his hands and feet together making escape difficult.

They moved his tied body to the floor and made the bed back up. When they heard footsteps approaching they jumped into action. They struggled to hide Toshi, cramming his heavy body under the bed. Aya flopped back down into her spot and Nishino lay back where she had collapsed.

In mere seconds the door opened and Satsuki glanced at the girls with a smirk. They both eyed her warily wondering what she was up to.

"So how does it feel to know that you have lost Manaka-kun?" She smiled with triumph before she continued. "I will of course play the supportive friend and be there for him when you go missing." She laughed chillingly, "Just imagine, when he is upset I will be there to comfort him like a woman should." Satsuki watched Aya wanting to cause her more suffering.

"I will of course explain what a bad you person you were when it is discovered that you ran off with some strange creep."

Junpei hearing her hateful words from outside the door could stay quiet no longer. He stepped inside the room quietly.

Satsuki smirked seeing the hurt upon Aya's face until a voice at the door stopped her cold.

"Kitaouji-san…how could you do these cold things." Junpei glanced at the girls on the bed with trepidation.

Satsuki went numb as his fierce tone. "Manaka-kun…I did this for you; for our love!"

"Are you two okay?" Junpei moved into the room ignoring Satsuki for the moment.

"Manaka-kun, you have to understand. I love you unlike any other. It was for your own good. This gaki could never fulfill you." She motioned towards Aya with a dismissive wave.

Junpei glanced at her surprise etching his features. "Love…love…are you sick?" The look of horror on his face cut into Satsuki's heart.

At that moment another voice from the doorway spoke. "What is going on here?" Ezaki wandered into the room casually holding his gun. "Who are you?" He glanced at Junpei his face filled with only curiosity.

"I am Manaka Junpei and this is the woman I intend to marry." He moved protectively in front of Aya and turned to face Ezaki. "I don't know how much you paid this snake for her but she is mine." He gestured towards Satsuki with a negligent wave. "That girl is sick and needs help she has no right selling my fiancée."

Satsuki stared at him in shock tears forming in her eyes. "Your fiancée…? Demo…Manaka-kun what of our love?" Tears slipped down her face as the truth dawned on her. "You really, really love her don't you?"

Suddenly an odd look came over her face. "Well we can't have that, now can we?" She reached into her purse and withdrew a gun of her own. "I cannot stand that little gaki and if I can't have you neither will she." She pointed the gun at Aya and prepared to pull the trigger.

Ezaki turned and in a smooth motion fired hitting Satsuki dead on. She immediately crumpled to the floor where she stood.

Aya screamed in horror and began crying uncontrollably. Nishino gasped in shock at the careless way Ezaki handled things.

Ezaki glanced at Manaka with a careless shrug. "I will get my money back this way, no one ever crosses me." He smiled with a cold look. "Now I suggest you get these two out of here before the police show up."

Manaka turned around and began to try and calm Aya down. He gathered her close in his arms and murmured words of comfort until her tears died. He then turned back towards Ezaki.

"What about her?" He waved a concerned hand at Satsuki's body. Aya hid her face in the crook of his neck as he spoke.

"I will take care of the body. Your concern will be taking care of this little one and keeping her quiet." He gestured towards the girl in Manaka's arms. "Now I suggest you three leave."

Nishino climbed off the bed and Manaka helped Aya stand keeping a protective arm around her.

"AND CUT" Yui jumped into the room. "You guys did great, that was unbelievable."

Aya and Junpei stared in shock neither able to make sense of what was going on. Satsuki sat up from her crumple on the floor with a giggle. Aya fainted in Manaka's arms whenSatsuki arose from the dead.

"I bet their faces were surprised." She smiled at Ezaki. "Kazuki you did great that shot was fantastic. How was my death scene will I get an Oscar?"

Junpei stared in shock as Yui and Misusu began conversing about the final scene. Finally Yui walked over to where Junpei stood holding Aya whose eyes were now opening.

"Sorry guys' we needed you to believe it was really happening to get your best reactions." She smiled at Satsuki before continuing. "Satsuki scared me as a crazy person." She looked over at Nishino with a conspiratorial smile.

"Tsukasa was the only insider but she kept to her role." Yui then turned to walk back to Kazuki. "May I say Kazuki you did a great job too." All of a sudden she blushed. "Wait we forgot about Toshi. Someone should pull him out and untie him."

Manaka-kun looked puzzled for a moment. "Who is Toshi?"

Aya blushed profusely. "That would be the guy I smashed over the head."

Kazuki quickly began pulling a now awake Toshi out from under the bed. He smirked when he saw exactly what the girls had done to the poor guy.

Ayasuddenly found the floor fascinating until a thought struck. Her head rose and her eyes flashed."What exactly did you put in my drink?" She sounded really angry and Yui's eyes widened.

"Oh no worries, it was just some sleep medicine. We wouldn't obviously hurt our heroine now would we?" Yui waved a hand nervously blushing and stammered to a halt.

"Well um our heroine who didn't know she was in a movie." Satsuki, Nishino, Kazuki, and Toshi broke out in applause. Yui continued once the noise died down.

"We wanted your genuine reactions and that is why it all had to seem real. You two are marvelous. Please, please don't be mad." Yui watched Junpei and Aya to see them glancing at each other. He still had a protective arm around Aya and his face was stony.

"How much of what happened was this movie?" He looked a bit angry and Yui swallowed nervously, "Um…well…since you confessed to Aya-chan on the roof."

He grinned finally. "So that means no more weird situations right?" They all agreed laughing…

* * *

FIN

Author's Notes – Please don't use a gun on me, but if you saw the Ichigo 100 special with the alien panties you will understand my madness. If you have not please try and see it and this fanfic will make more sense.


End file.
